Decisions made and fulfilled
by Saint Vegeta
Summary: Dillema: A situation in which a person is confronted with choices that are too difficult to make even if the person is a hyper-powerful being.Well Vegeta is faced with just that so what will be the outcome...not pretty.OC is not a main character.
1. A fresh start

On a starry night a person was finding himself unable to sleep ;but this person was no ordinary human being. In fact he was not a human at all .His name is Vegeta and he is a saiyan, a species with extraordinary strength and the ability to manipulate their life force(known as ki).He was thinking of his people( who were all in hell according to him )and he was finding it quite unbearable to acknowledge the fact that the only saiyans that were left including him were a dimwitted idiot named Kakarott and his two half-breeds Gohan and Goten who were basically neglecting their proud heritage solely due to the presence of Kakkarot's harpy of a wife.

"Oh how I wish I could get my kingdom and my subjects back",Just then a thought struck him that tempted him to curse his own sanity.Of course he could wish them back! . He was now seriously considering killing himself for the fact that he had forgot his mission for all these years and instead knocked up a blue-haired bimbo named Bulma and got a half-breed of his own(although he did not regret the knocking up part ,the woman was an amazingly good lay).So here he was thinking about going to sleep again when all of a sudden the sun started to rise. "Oh for kami's sake can't you just go back and rise a little bit later" Vegeta yelled to the sun. When he got no answer from the sun it caused him to lose what little control he had of his temper and he blasted it to oblivion with a big bang attack.

"VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" a voice bellowed.'Oh shit' he thought 'the blue wench is up'. He was just thinking about fleeing to the Tibet and seeking refuge from the Dalai Lama when a woman with teal hair came down the stairs from their room. Vegeta was merely thinking of the shithole that he had dragged himself in when she started "How many times have I told you not the blow up the sun for the fun of it .It leads to precious dragonball wishes being wasted" Bulma lectured him in an all-knowing voice. "Get lost woman you are not my mother, I am a free man" Vegeta retorted seeming to enjoy the rich colour that was now accumulating on her face. "OHHH you are insufferable and it would be best for you and your gravity chamber to go and find those dragonballs so that we can wish the kami-damned sun back!" "Whatever and oh one more thing woman I will be wishing my people and my kingdom back".

"WHATTTT!! I will make you know that you are not going to perform this idiotic act as long as I am alive. Don't you remember the fact that they are nothing more than savage barbarians?"Bulma screamed in her highest voice, desperately trying to convince Vegeta to abandon his goal .Vegeta just smirked although inwardly he was cringing due to the beating handed out by Bulma to his sensitive ears."But as far as I know you seem to like a certain someone who was their prince am I right woman?" Vegeta said while tilting his head sideways, a move that was sure to break her stand on this issue." Just shut up and get to work you lazy moron before we have to suffer a second ice age" Bulma screamed.

"FINE!!" Vegeta yelled and stormed out through a makeshift exit in the roof. "DAMN YOU VEGETAAA THAT IS THE SECOND HOLE THIS WEEK" Bulma screamed and flung a frying pan at the nearest thing to her which unfortunately were the controls to the gravity chamber. 'Oh shit' Bulma thought,' better get to work quickly or Vegeta will skin me alive'. Then she quickly got to work...

On the other hand Vegeta was faring quite well as he rocketed past the countryside. He was just thinking about how luxurious life on his home planet was when he felt a tiny pinprick near his stomach. He had barely began to notice it when it transformed into full-fledged pain and he was forced to land rather unceremoniously (crash is a better word) on the ground. 'what in the name of kami is happeni...AHHHHHHHHHH' Vegeta was interrupted from his thoughts as the pain increased tenfold and he fell to the ground screaming in agony. His vision began to blur as tears appeared in his eyes and in his delusional state he could think of only one solution-pray to kami. He was just about to comply with his brain's order when he snapped out of it and began cursing himself for even thinking of praying to Piccolo. 'I would have prayed to him if I were you' a voice popped into his head-a voice that he knew all too well.

'PICCOLO HOW DARE YOU POP INTO MY ROYAL HEAD WITHOUT PERMISSION' Vegeta roared his thoughts through their mental link.'hey at least think a little less louder when you are conversing with me, it's not my fault that I have ultra-sensitive sensing equipment y'know 'Piccolo replied attempting to sound hurt but failing miserably in the process .'Just shut up and tell me if you had anything to do with this shitty pain that has been hogging me for the past 5 minutes!!' Vegeta thought back. 'maybe...maybe not' piccolo replied in an ultra-sweet voice hoping to tick Vegeta off once more but surprisingly he did not take the bait and instead began to smirk inwardly(how he does that we will never know).

'You know Piccolo if you don't tell me the cure than I can always tell Kakkarot that you are gay and have been sizing him up from the day you two met' Vegeta replied barely able to control his joy at having piccolo cornered. 'How did yo-I mean why are you spinning this absurd lie?' Piccolo thought back with a twinge of panic. 'or I could tell him about the time when you molested Gohan at the tender and innocent age of six although I doubt that he would understand this so I have even taken the liberty of presenting him with photos 'Vegeta said, pushing Piccolo's buttons even further which obviously worked as a scream of rage was heard all around the world.

'YOU LITTLE VEGETABLE!!YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING OR I WILL KILL YOU BY INCREASING THIS PAIN A HUNDREDFOLD' Piccolo screamed in rage at Vegeta. 'Even if I get killed I will still tell Kakkarot about this via king kai so please do tell me the cure or someone will become Kakkarot's public enemy no.1' Vegeta replied inwardly congratulating himself for achieving complete control over Piccolo through blackmail. 'all right all right the cure is grass and I am formally cutting off my connection to you so goodbye!! 'Piccolo growled and shut off the mental link. It took Vegeta a second to comprehend the fact that he would have to eat grass to get rid of this unbearable pain which had now returned to hit him full force after returning from the depths of his mental abode. 'No way! There is absolutely no way that I will stoop down to that green freak's level and eat grass'. But he was fast losing consciousness due to the enormous drainage that had happened during the mental conversation. "Well here goes nothing" Vegeta said and ate a mouthful of grass before all went black...

After waking up two hours ago and searching for the dragon's balls for about 30 minutes on the other side of the world Vegeta was getting ready to summon the green scaly freak known as Shen-long. "Get the hell out here you green freak I have some wishes to demand from you!" Vegeta yelled. And as usual the sky turned dark (although as it was already dark as the sun had been pretty much obliterated by yours truly but anyway it still got darker)'guess the dragon likes dramatic effects quite a lot' Vegeta mused. Immediately lightning flashed and the dragon appeared looking positively annoyed "SPEAK YOUR WISHES PUNY MAN" the dragon spoke, quite enjoying tormenting the flame-haired prince.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr just grant me these wishes you overgrown lizard, I want the sun back in business and ..."Vegeta paused contemplating the pros and cons of the situation .Wishing his kingdom back would give him the chance to spend his now-miserable life with his kin and would rid him of Kakkarot the annoying baka's presence but it would also lead to deprivation of sex from Bulma. "HURRY UP MORTAL MY PATIENCE IS WANING" the dragon boomed. 'Well here goes' he thought and then spoke: "I wish that my former planet of Vegeta would be restored along with its inhabitants to it's final glory"."THIS IS A VERY STRENOUS TASK EVEN FOR ME BUT NO MATTER IT SHALL BE DONE FOR I AM THE GREAT AND MIGHTY-" ."Yea yea we all know how mighty you are so cut the theatrics and get the hell out of here"Vegeta said while disrupting the dragon's self-glorifying speech. The dragon glared at the haughty prince for a moment and then rocketed off into the now-blue sky. 'I hope that all goes well' Vegeta sighed and then took off for Capsule Corporation.

OK guys I have corrected this chapter(YET AGAIN!!) and I will not ask you to review but ignore me and do so anyways so that I can be happy. Also any Oc I introduce will NOT be a major character or play a major part in this story.


	2. blastoff

CHAPTER 2:BLAST-OFF

As Vegeta was returning to capsule corporation he was thinking about the possible ramifications of his wish but was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by the appearance of a familiar goofy face with that trademark goofy smile and this surprise resulted in a rather nasty outcome.As Vegeta was traveling at a rather high speed and was so distracted with his thoughts that the appearance of the damn baka Kakkarot in front of him resulted in a rather nasty collision which led to them decimating a whole mountain with their abrupt and ungraceful landing."Hey Vegeta"Goku said in his usual sing-song voice."Do you know how much I hate you Kakkarot?"Vegeta growled, at which Kakkarot just grinned and replied instead with another question"I was just checking if you had anything to do with the disappearance and reappearance of the sun an hour ago?"."SHUT UP KAKKAROT!!"Vegeta roared."Oh so you did have something to do with the sun?"Kakkarot replied with an all-knowing smirk which was slowly pissing Vegeta off so he did the one thing that he always does in these situations(thats right)"KAKKAROT!! GRAVITY-TRAINING NOW!! "Vegeta roared and blasted off."Some things never change"Goku said with a sigh and took off after Vegeta...

"WHATTTTTTTTT"Vegeta screamed."I said I am sorry veggie-pooh"Bulma cooed in addition to the puppy-dog eyes that always made Vegeta's heart melt and fortunately she succeeded."Just make sure that it is fixed when I come for my training tomorrow"Vegeta growled and started to walk away when suddenly he remembered something and turned towards her and spoke in an emotionless voice"Oh and by the way make sure that a spaceship is ready for me in 2 weeks"Vegeta said which made Bulma's blood run cold as a sudden flashback regarding Vegeta's disappearance for one year during during her pregnancy came to mind"Where are you going Vegeta?"she said and when vegeta did not reply she strode to him and while adopting an emotional face, spoke in a soft voice "You made the wish did'nt you?"Vegeta nodded, Bulma was about to reply when Goku appeared "Hey Vegeta I'm here to tr- hey what's with the sad face"he said with a frown .Vegeta just shook his head and took off to release some steam.Bulma just stood there as still as a stone and when Goku asked her about the problem she just broke down and cried her heart out on Goku's shoulder.'Why Vegeta Why?'Bulma thought in between her sobs .

"DAMN HER DAMN EVERY FUCKING PERSON ON THIS WRETCHED PLANET"Vegeta screamed as he dismantled an entire mountain range with his ki attacks. Just then Goku appeared in front of him and spoke in a tone completely foreign to him -a serious tone."Why did you make that wish Vegeta?","Tell me Kakkarot don't you want to meet your own people ,your own kin! tell me don't you have an inch of longing to be accepted and be considered normal at some place ,it's not that I care for what people think of me but I do wish to embrace and enjoy the power of kingship that came with my royal blood which has until now been denied to me because of that cursed Frieza's plans!!tell me Kakkarot don't you long for the embrace of your parents or simply being granted the chance to live with them hmmm?"Vegeta said barely being able to control the emotion in his voice.

"Now that I think of it I do long for them but what about our families Vegeta?can't we take them with us?"Goku said in a pleading voice completely unsure of what to do."No Kakkarot if we take them with us then both Bulma and Chi-chi will be in danger of getting killed as our kin does not take kindly to weak outsiders being present on their turf ,I for one thing won't be able to resume by rightful position on the throne as ruler of Planet Vegeta if it is revealed that she is my companion"Vegeta said with a sigh and slumped down into a posture which could be described asbeing of one who has been completely defeated."I can't control you Vegeta but please reconsider this decision if not for your family then for me"Goku pleaded."NO KAKKAROT!! my decision is final and if you want to tag along then inform me within 1 week and until then GOODBYE!!"Vegeta barked and took off for a nearby city .Goku watched him go as he took off towards home 'Oh poor Vegeta'

TWO WEEKS LATER...

As Vegeta prepared to board the ship the entire briefs family was there along with Krillen,Yamcha,Roshi,Chiatzou and Tien and last but not the least mr.greenbean Piccolo and they were all waiting for a certain baka and his family to show up.Just when Vegeta was about to board the ship out of sheer irritation Goku appeared along with a teary-eyed Chi-chi ,a dejected Gohan and a crying Goten while one could hear Vegeta's frustrated growls at the fluffiness of the situation.

"Please Goku for kami's sake please don't leave me again"Chi-chi cried on his shoulder and struck his chest with all her might but unfortunately this did not help to alter the serious expression on Goku's face as he placed a soft kiss on her and replied in a strained voice"I promise chi-chi that I will come back to you no matter what ok?".At chi-chi's nod he turned to his youngest son who was just ready to spill the waterworks while adopting the usual baby talk which he had learned from trunks and which had got him out of trouble plenty of times."Pweeze daddy don't go pweez don't leave me ,if you go then who will I pway with?"Goten bawled. At this Goku bent down and picked him up and said"don't worry goten I will be back soon and until then you can play with Trunks okay?".

"Trunks is not going with uncle Veggie??"Goten asked wide-eyed at the prospect and when Goku shook his head the wide-eyed stare became accompanied with a goofy smile."Yayyyyyyyyyyyy Trunks will stay and pway with me yayyyyyyyyyy"Goten yelled jumping around,completely forgetting the fact that this might very well be the last chance he will get to see his daddy in a long time. After this he turned to Gohan who was standing near chi-chi and watching Goten's antics with a scowl on his face .Even when Goku began to talk to him he continued to act like he couldn't hear him .After many futile attempts Goku just bent down and stared at him with an intensity that even surprised Vegeta although he didn't show it."Take care of chi-chi for me ok little man" he whispered to him and turned away and started to walk towards the ship .What he did'nt see was the tear that rolled down Gohan's cheek as he watched his father's retreating back.

"So you did decide to come after all huh?I knew you could never be punctual so I have decided to spare you this time but don't let it happen again UNDERSTAND!!"Vegeta said already irritated at this fluffy show of affection .He was so distracted form his thoughts that he didn't see the speeding bullet that was his son barelling towards him at full speed which resulted in him being knocked to the ground.

"FATHER PLEASE TELL ME THAT THIS NOT TRUE PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ABANDON US PLEASE?"At this Vegeta growled and sat up with Trunks held by his shoulders"Now listen closely brat do not bawl like a baby as it is completely unbecoming of a future prince and to answer your question yes I am going to planet Vegeta to begin my rule over my newly revived nation so don't expect me to come back for quite some time got that?"When Trunks nodded then Vegeta added in a low voice that only he could hear"Take care of your mother for me ok, she needs to understand my position and by the way I will be back I promise"Vegeta said and then stood up and spoke in a completely controlled voice"I am going to speak with Bulma privately so it will be in everyone's best interests not to disturb me and Kakkarot you have five minutes to get on board the ship because after that I am leaving with or without you!"Vegeta barked and strode off into the capsule building to look for Bulma.

Vegeta had been searching the building for Bulma for quite sometime and was getting increasingly frustrated with his failure to find her when all of a sudden he heard a sob which was surprisingly coming from the gravity room. As Vegeta opened the door he saw a seen which nearly manged to break his steely resolve .Bulma was sitting in a dark corner of the room sobbing to her heart's content while clutching his training spandex"don't go,don't go,don't go"she was continuously saying this in between her sobs and did'nt notice the person who was now standing next to her."Woman get up right now or I swear I will blow up this whole room"Vegeta barked which in turn startled her so much that she stood up immediately."V-vegeta is that you?"Bulma asked wide-eyed not being able to comprehend the fact that Vegeta was still on earth.

At this question Vegeta did nothing but enveloping her mouth with a ravishing kiss. As Bulma was slowly becoming accustomed to his presence she realised that he was kissing her which was unlike any of their other encounter as this one was needy and full of emotions,emotions that she herself was being unable to control but as soon as the realization hit her Vegeta broke the kiss while beginning in an unusually soft voice"Mark my words woman I will be back for you just wait for me ok?"at Bulma's nod he slowly turned away and started to walk away towards the exit"I love you"he said in a whisper that was fortunately heard by Bulma and as he exited the room he heard a whisper coming from her direction"I love you too".Vegeta just smirked(what did you think he would do? smile or something gosh you people are unbelievable!) and went on his way towards the spaceship.

"So Vegeta I think five minutes ended quite a while ago "Goku said with a smirk nearly perfect enough to rival Vegeta's own."Shut it Kakkarot and get onboard the kami-damned ship already"Vegeta barked which made Goku just smile more."Bye folks I hope I will see you soon enough ok I will be back in about 2 years okay?"goku said to the gang and then slowly turned towards Chi-chi and spoke softly"and chi-chi i just want to say that I love you and will come home in the promised time just and only for you ok?"at this chi-chi just cried more and more .Vegeta just smirked and said to kakkarot in a low whisper"oh trust me kakkarot when you get there you won't even want to come back ,not even for your harpy-love?","huh what do you mean 'geta?"Goku asked with a quizzical expression on his face but Vegeta just ignored it and boarded the ship."Whatever"Goku shrugged and then after saying his good-byes to the group ,boarded the ship and waved at them for five constant minutes(god does'nt he tire out or something?)as the ship powered up and then took off into the deep abyss of space for their one and only destination-Planet Vegeta.

so did you like it! if you did then review review and don't forget review and by the way daghteralucard you got your wish for a longer chapter so until next time bye!!.(see chap.1 for disclaimer)


	3. let the torture begin!

CHAPTER 3:LET THE TORTURE BEGIN!

Vegeta was currently sitting on his throne ,acting quite smug about the fact and currently staring down his nemisis frieza's captured minions who were currently being quite vocal in their apparently lame attempt at buttering him up . What was more amusing was the fact that they were being led by a particularly acrobatic green and slimy namekian toad.

He was finding it quite hard to control his laughter at the insane dance moves that were being done by the toad and then mimicked by the others .After about five minutes of this torturous display Vegeta beckoned them to stop but they misinterpreted his command as one to perform the act faster so he was forced to blast one of the lunatics into oblivion .That shut the toad and the others up for good and after a minute of silence accompanied by the occasional sound of the manequits(Planet Vegeta's eqiuvalent of a cricket)Vegeta spoke in an amused voice"If you were trying to amuse me to death then you were doing a pretty good job of it Ginyu or should i say brain-boy ,but oh wait a minute i just remembered the fact that you left your brains in your previous body".

This comment was enough to make the toad inflate a bit in anger and for Vegeta to roar with laughter at his own attempt at humour and the funny sight of the toad that was now representing a green balloon,"But i must admit that I was pretty amused with this circus act and have decided to give you the choice of how you would die,so no pressure"after saying this Vegeta started laughing again which was now accompanied with the panicked cries of the former purple-lizards lap-dogs .

Vegeta was just about to gloat some more(jeez does'nt he ever get tired of this)when he heard a soft and melodious music start playing.'Hmm thats strange I find this music awfully familiar' then realization hit him like a whole planet bowling into him(any less and it probably would'nt hurt),'No it can't be please don't let this be true'.But he was wrong as the others present in the throne room were also noticing this and were trying to find the source of this amusing music .Vegeta was just about to scream in frustration when he found himself face to face with five strange and alarmingly cute looking creatures.

They were red,green,blue,yellow and brown and had strange antennaes on their heads shaped like hangers .All this time Vegeta had been staring wide-eyed at them so he did not acknowledge the fact that one of them had snuck up on him and was now standing behind him with a goofy grin. A soldier noticed this and dashed towards the rodent when suddenly he found himself wearing a frilly frock and having flowers amongst his hairs .The obviously traumatized man just screamed an unearthly scream and ran out of the room .Just then Vegeta, after watching horrifyingly cute incident came back to his senses and rounded up on the remaining freaks and roared at a level which made the few remaining saiyan guards faint out due to the excruciating pain in their ears"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MONGRELS DOING ON MY PLANET?'his outburst did'nt even faze them as they replied in a sing-song voice that would even put kakkarot to shame"We are the Teletubbies and we are here to teach you a lesson"at Vegeta's completely gob-smacked look they continued"You have been a bad boy mister Vegeta so we have come to help you get over your frustration and anger"they said in a sickening cheery voice that made vegeta want to puke.

"Oh I know just the way to get over my frustration"Vegeta said in a menacing voice at which the teletubbies began dancing around while saying'we saved him'we saved him' but they completely missed the fact that Vegeta had risen from his seat and was currently walking towards them with a smirk on his face .When they turned around to face him Vegeta just held his hands up and joined them with a V shape motion but the teletubbies instead of being afraid of the light show accompanied with the action began instead to congratulate Vegeta on his dancing cum light show at which Vegeta roared in irritation and blasted them off with his infamous final flash tm.

'Hmm good riddance' Vegeta thought as he admired his handiwork which had resulted in the destruction of the whole palace.Just then he heard a small snicker behind him.Slowly Vegeta turned around and found a scene which made Kakkarot having sex look believable(ugh thanks for the mental picture Vegeta).There they were,all five of them and by the expressions on their faces,they were not amused."We thought you had changed but you lied to us why mister Vegeta. why?"the red freak chirped in a high voice."Oh yea well i lied so what are you gonna do about it you furry rascals?"Vegeta said in a smug voice.

"Well we will try to change you the hard way"their expressions immediately changed to happy ones and they slowly began hopping towards him.This greatly unnerved Vegeta so he raced towards them with the sole objective of mauling them to death but instead found himself unable to move.Horrified he looked up at them and squeaked"What are you doing to me you midgets?".At this they simply smiled and beckoned to the red one to 'do his stuff'.Vegeta turned to him and found the red freak running towards him with his lips fully parted and ready to kissssss.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"Vegeta screamed as he fell over from his bed in his quarter.'Get a hold of yourself Vegeta it was just a dream"Vegeta chastised himself.He was just begining to get up when he heard the dreadful music again.He slowly opened his room's door,dreading to discover what he thought was out there but instead he found kakkarot sitting in front of the T.V while watching the teletubbies."KAKKAROT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"Vegeta roared and shot a big bang at him."hey Vegeta how is it goi-ahhhhhhhhhhh"Goku yelled and leapt out of the attack but the T.V was not so lucky and was blown to smithereens ...

"Noooooo Vegeta how could you do such a vile thing now I will never know if the red one got to fly or not" Goku began to sniff uncontrollably after his tearful revelation."Ugh Kakkarot I don't even know how you came to be a saiyan as we don't cry over such trivial matters and second that I also hate those furry freaks"Vegeta shivered as he remembered his horrible dream."But Vegeta what am I supposed to do now that the T.V has been trashed"Goku whined."You could start by making yourself more presentable for the bonding ceremonies due to take place on Planet Vegeta" Vegeta replied in a grieved voice."What are you talking about Vegeta,you never mentioned anything about a bonding ceremony before"."What is a bonding ceremny anyway?"Goku said completely confused."It is like a wedding ceremony kakkarot except that our bonded are saiyans"Vegeta replied in almost a whisper which Goku could barely make out but it was still enough.

He just stood there for a moment while trying to understand the implications of his words and then simply strode up to Vegeta and caught him by the scruff of his training gear and flung him into a wall which completely shattered upon impact.Vegeta just stood up and did'nt retaliate at which Goku coloured a bit more."HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME VEGETA ,YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE MY FAMILY YET YOU STILL TRICKED ME!!"Goku yelled and threw a ki blast at him but he simply dodged it and spoke in a guilty tone"It had to be done Kakkarot. you don't know how much I prefer your company as compared to others and another reason for this is that I could not have been able to find a better military high commander than you in the entire universe".

"FUCK THAT BUT I AM TELLING YOU THIS PRINCE VEGETA THAT I WILL NOT BE TAKING PART IN ANY BONDING CEREMONY YOU UNDERSTAND OR DO I NEED TO MAKE MYSELF CLEARER"Goku yelled and then took a step towards Vegeta .Vegeta just stood there, a little surprised at hearing his dim-witted counterpart swear like that and replied"Whether you like it or not Kakkarot you simply have no choice in this matter now".

Goku was about to reply when they heard the communicater come to life and a face of a warrior appeared on the COM link."Explain your purpose for coming in the territory of Planet Vegeta inferior life-forms"he boomed in a loud voice.Vegeta just walked to the front of the link and barked"It would do you well to keep your manners in front of your prince soldier" .At this the soldier's eyes bulged out and he hastily stuttered out an apology and greeted them on coming to planet Vegeta .He just nodded and shut off the COM link .All this time Goku had been gaping open-mouthed at the COM link like a fish caught out of water .Vegeta just strode to him and said with a slight smirk on his face"Welcome to my world Kakkarot ".At his still gaping face Vegeta just huffed in irritation and told him to just look out of the window .What Goku saw completely caught him off guard .There in front of him was the greatest empire to have existed and he was currently staring at it's capital-Planet Vegeta.

**sorry for the cliffhanger dudes but it had to be done.I am simply amazed at the no. of hits to my story.I never thought that almost 90 persons would look at my story at which I am completely humbled.oh! and one more thing it will be a while till I update it again.also thanks for the review daughteralucard(I don't own teletubbies or dragonball z)CIAO!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

Vegeta could not believe it. he was home ,A place where he would no longer be singled out as a freak and screamed at .Instead he would be looked upon as a role model for the younger generation .while he was dwelling on his future plans Goku was still gaping at the sight of planet Vegeta .he still could not come to terms that this was his real home .but just then he and Vegeta were interrupted from their thoughts(this seems to be becoming a routine for them)by the com link turning on again .this time a person appeared wearing a stone-faced expression and having hair spread off in many directions ."I apologize for the mishap my prince rest assured that the soldier will be punished severely for his incompetence; I am Bardock commander of the 5th elite division "he spoke in an official tone. At the announcing of his name Goku snapped out of his thoughts and replied in a weak voice." d-dad is that really you". At this the composure of the man broke and he seemed to be momentarily surprised at Goku's proclamation. "I am afraid I don't recognize you. It is only because of the prince that I am sparing you for this misunderstanding or else I would have killed you where you stand" Bardock snarled .All this time Vegeta had been staring at the screen, he just smirked" Bardock I will have you know that this really is your spawn that I picked up from earth .Meet Kakkarot your youngest son and soon to be high commander of planet Vegeta"he said in an amused tone. After this the man's composure completely broke and he began to shake terribly while sobbing "Is that really you Kakkarot?"."Yeah dad it really is me! Don't you recognize me "Goku replied in an emotionally strained voice."Oh please spare me the dramatics and both of you sober up a little specially you commander Bardock! Quit acting like a pussy or I will personally relieve you of your command!!!" Vegeta's outburst bought them back to land as they had appeared to be floating in their dreams." Now look what you did Kakkarot wait till you get here and I will give you a beating you will never forget" Bardock barked in an authoritative tone but his eyes shone with amusement but as usual Kakkarot didn't understand the humor in this situation and began to bawl out to his heart's content ."oh come on Kakkarot don't be a chicken and I would like to remind you of one thing Bardock and that is about the fact that Kakkarot here has more power then you can even imagine" Vegeta smirked as Bardock raised a questioning eyebrow." In fact I will tell you all about it when we've arrived on the planet "Vegeta said as he continued smirking.

Just about then their conversation was interrupted when something collided with the ship and Vegeta and Goku were hurled into a wall."ugh what was that commander Bardock ??Why are we being attacked! "Vegeta yelled at which Bardock replied in a grave voice "I am afraid that you have just been given a premature introduction to the rebellion forces"." What the hell is going on in my planet?"." I think I will be the one to answer that question my prince" a voice came from a corner that had recently been blasted open." what who are you show yourself?"Vegeta growled and fired a blast in that direction .The blast roared towards its destination sparkling with raw power but was batted away like with minor effort .Vegeta stood watching this unfold before his eyes with a shocked expression on his face."Ahhhhhh Vegeta help it's after me?"Goku's yelled as the blast that had been deflected was now homing in on Goku."ugh for heaven's sake Kakkarot just obliterate it with a blast of your own. Don't you remember that you too are a saiyan!!!!?" .At this Goku stopped running and quickly blasted it away with some effort."Sheesh is the show over cuz I have other things to do rather than watch you two act like circus clowns". The mysterious man said breaking them out of their current state. He had finally come out of the corners. He was a tall man with jet black hair cascading down to his waist and had battle scars all over his face .He was wearing a full black body suit which had been ripped from a few places due to the blast that had been sent at him courtesy of Vegeta .His face was set with determination and bore some resemblance to Vegeta's, the only difference being the absence of the trademark smirk and the black eyes which were instead brown with a grey tint to them. But what truly surprised them was that lightning was cackling all around him and he was giving off waves of indescribable power which was very near to Goku and Vegeta's full potential."oh no it's it's ka—"Bardock's voice was interrupted by a blast which destroyed the COMM link."oh no Bardock I can't allow you to spoil my entrance "the man smiled a menacing smile which sent chills down Vegeta's spine."who are you identify yourself"Vegeta snarled taking a step forward while Goku also assumed battle position."oh I am terribly sorry for the delays my prince but let me introduce myself my name is Kairon and I will be your host for the time being and possibly the last host that you will ever get to see" the man said while assuming a battle stance of his own.

Well this is it folks the fight scene that me and maybe you all have been waiting for.I decided to add some action alongside the comedy so you would not getbored. Sorry for the delays but I encountered my first ever writer's block (yayyy for me).thanks for the review daughteralucard .I hope that I will be able to write the fight scene much faster. And oh I am formally inviting any good artists to draw a picture of Kairon.It would really help.oh and see chapter one for the disclaimer. Bye!!!

P.S _sorry if the format bugs you I am still In the initial stages of learning Microsoft word so I apologize if the writing format irks you_


	5. The clash of the titans

**Chapter 5: The Clash of the Titans**

As the three saiyans were engaged in a staring battle, at the planet bardock was frantically arranging a rapid response squad comprising of the planet's finest soldiers. As they were lined up in squads of sixteen bardock turned his attention on them and started to speak in a tone that captured every soldier's attention, no matter what they were doing." Listen up men' the task that you have been set today is a momentous one' I know that it can be overwhelming but stand fast because this is our moment of triumph, we are going to deliver a final and decisive blow to the rebellion forces and we will do so by assisting our prince and our future high general of Planet Vegeta against the leader of the rebellion namely Kairon" Bardock barked to his men with his voice full of enthusiasm but even as he finished his lecture a shiver ran through the soldiers ranks at the mention of the rebellion leader." But why are we going? You know that we will be slaughtered against Kk.-airon"a nervous soldier piped in but unfortunately this prompted the full force of bardock's anger against him and a second later a pile of ashes was all that was left of him." Any more questions?" Bardock asked as if daring them to ask but luckily this time nobody spoke. Bardock just smirked reveling in his authority that could sometimes prove very intoxicating but now was not the time to indulge in this stupidity instead he just assigned each squad their respective cruisers and bid them farewell. As the cruisers blasted off towards his son and the prince, Bardock could not help but wonder if he would see any of these troops ever again.

Meanwhile at the ship the staring battle between Kairon and Vegeta was culminating into a battle of their auras. A multitude of colours were created as Vegeta's blue crashed against Kairon's pitch black while Kakkarot was standing at Kairon's side watching him with an intensity that could only be seen when he was in life and death situation." Are you done staring you lowlife or are you planning to make me die of boredom" Vegeta asked his voice dripping with sarcasm but Kairon just smiled and shook his head disappointedly while murmuring something incoherent." You fool I will show you the price of ignoring me ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed as his eyes turned a shade of teal accompanied with gold hair spiked up in his traditional flame symbol as lightning danced around him almost looking like some kind of ritual." Impressive Vegeta I must admit that I didn't expect you to be able to achieve Super saiyan status but ah well let's get down to business shall we?" Kairon smirked as he again assumed his battle stance.' well what do you know he actually knows about the royal branch of saiyan martial arts, I must say that I too am impressed' Vegeta thought as he summoned a ki blast and flung it towards him but as before it was batted away once again towards Kakkarot but this time he just powered up and neutralized it. "Hey Kairon aren't you going to power up?" Vegeta asked as he rose to his full potential as an ascended Super saiyan.Kairon just smiled and spoke in a voice that was full of amusement" oh no my prince I'm going to fight you without powering up hehe". At this Vegeta raised a questioning eyebrow but that was all that he could manage as out of nowhere Kairon's foot connected with his chin and he was sent sprawling to the ground. Goku at once charged towards Kairon but just then remembered that he had forgotten to power up and that entitled him to the same fate as Vegeta.Vegeta on the other hand had been knocked into delusion world by the raw power that had been dished out to him by Kairon.Goku at once recovered from the fall and powered up to Super saiyan 3 with a scream of triumph and immediately without further delay rocketed towards Kairon and the two soon became engaged in a supersonic fistfight." I must admit that you are fairly my equal unlike your prince of ultimate pansies" Kairon replied as he dodged a kick that was guaranteed to decapitate him." your not to bad yourself but enough of this chitchat let's fight for real take this!!!!!!" Kakkarot answered before suddenly unleashing a torrent of potent ki blasts at him which upon impact created a thick fog around him. Vegeta meanwhile had just gotten back to his senses and the first thing that he had heard were Kairon's words that had cut through him like a hot knife through butter. He was finding it increasingly difficult to control his emotions as Kairon's words seemed to resonate inside his head again and again." ENOUGH I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER THAT IS PRINCE VEGETAAA!!!!!" Vegeta ultimately lost it and rocketed into the fog and amid Goku's cries of shock and caution Vegeta kept on proceeding right into the heart of the fog but that eventually proved to be a mistake as he proceeded straight into Kairon's outstretched hand .Even as he prepared to dodge he knew that it was no use.

Meanwhile Goku had just decided to go in to help Vegeta when he was pushed back due to a sonic boom that shook the whole ship and forced to block the assault of this powerful air current .What Goku didn't realize was that a solid object was speeding towards him and consequently smacked him to the ground along wit itself." What in the name of kami is th.-Vegeta what the hell happened to you"Goku exclaimed but knew the answer to it immediately upon seeing him. Vegeta was injured all over; in fact one could call him a bloody heap. His whole body had been severely singed and had assumed a sickly shade of black. "Vegeta what happened to you"Goku said as he shook Vegeta but all that he could get in response was a grunt of pain." I think that the 'thing' would happen to be me"Goku was snapped out of his conversation as Kairon phased into existence right in front and delivered a solid kick to the groin followed by a quick ki blast to maintain some distance. As Goku got up to his feet after considerable effort what he saw chilled him to the core.Kairon had flown to Vegeta and lifted him up with one hand while the other was preparing a potent ki blast which would no doubt end Vegeta's life."NOO DON'T DO IT KAIRON!"Goku screamed at which Kairon turned and smiled as he surveyed Goku's very scared expression." Oh do you think that I am going to use this for vegeta? My I am disappointed in your short-sightedness but let me tell you anyway I will not allow my prince a quick death! In fact I have just decided the most painful way to end his life and you my friend shall be the prime witness to this act" Kairon spoke with horrible sweetness that sickened even Goku(now that's a shocker -).Even before Goku could reply Kairon used the ki blast formed in his palm to blast a hole through the ships outer wall which resulted in pandemonium as all items on the ship began to feel the pull of the vacuum that was present in space. Even before Goku could react to this new development Kairon flung Vegeta at the incision that he had caused in the ship with such force that even Goku was not able to reach him to prevent his unconscious body from being enveloped in the dark and deadly arms of space."NOOOOOOOOOOOOO VEGETAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"Goku screamed in frustration as rage took over all his being at Kairon's despicable act." HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND THE ONLY OTHER EXCEPT FOR MY FAMILY THAT I CARED ABOUT!! NW YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!"Goku yelled at the top of his voice as he started to enlarge and give off waves of power that knocked back Kairon with such force that he was flung into a wall and embedded in it." Just why I was flung away like a rag doll?" Kairon asked himself but was brought out of his pondering when he sensed that Goku's power level was rising-no! Rocketing would be a better word."NOW I WILL SHOW YOU THE PRICE ONE PAYS FOR ANGERING A SAIYAN!!!!"Goku roared as his pupils whitened and he screamed a scream that paralyzed Kairon on the spot. 'Oh shit what have I done' he thought as he fearfully stared at Goku who was now being enveloped in thick golden fur." Well then let's go" Kairon emitted a resigned sigh and prepared for battle once again.

_**SO DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND IF YOU DID THEN THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE THING THAT YOU CAN DO….REVIEW! BY THE WAY DO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE I HAVE RECENTLY UPDATED IT AND HAVE REMOVED MY CRAPPY INTRODUCTION.(SEE CH 1 FOR DISCLAIMER)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Kairon's awakening

'Where am I?'these were the first thoughts that assaulted Vegeta's senses when he regained consciousness and surveyed his surroundings . He was currently in a small chamber made up entirely of chrome and was also slightly getting ticked off at the lack of reception for him. He was just contemplating blasting one of the walls when he heard footsteps approaching him .Instead of turning around and inquiring the person ,an idea formed in his head and he patiently awaited it's arrival. As soon as the person got close enough Vegeta phased out and locked the person in a stranglehold.'let the interrogation begin' Vegeta mused to himself but received the shock of his life when the figure vanished from his grasp.

"I must admit prince Vegeta if I hadn't anticipated that move you would have gotten me for sure" a smooth and silky voice caressed his eardrums. Vegeta looked around but to his annoyance he couldn't see the figure. "where are you? show yourself!!"Vegeta ordered although in the back of his mind he was getting the feeling that he was currently not in a position to give orders. As he was thinking and looking around for the voice's owner he suddenly saw himself face to face with the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had smooth silver hair flowing down to her thighs and a figure that most males would die for. What Vegeta found the most striking aspect of her was the cerulean-blue eyes which had two silver lines running through them.

"I'm sorry but why are you staring at me, it is very unbecoming of a prince" At this vegeta quickly snapped out of his trance and adopted his trademark scowl. "Keep your opinion to yourself woman and do tell me who the heck are you and where the heck am I!!" Vegeta barked in an authoritative tone. "My name is Syesha and I am a trader from my home planet Zephyron. I found you floating in space near the orbit of Planet Vegeta. At first I thought that you were dead but upon closer inspection I found an aura encasing your body and amazingly you were breathing soundly and unconscious at that time. "Wait just tell me what kind of aura was I enclosed in?" Vegeta asked inquiringly.

"Well it was dull grey in colour and you had the same hair but longer and till your waist. What I still don't quite understand is the fact that you were mumbling something about a battle. Can I inquire about it?"Syesha asked. "that is for me to know and for you to never find out!!" Vegeta growled. "But I made a deduction that you were obviously linked to the explosions that I saw on a ship due north of our current position" Syesha said which immediately captured Vegeta's attention and he could just utter three words... "Oh shit Kakkarot". "who's Kakkarot?" Syesha asked. "No time just get me to that ship quickly!!" Vegeta yelled in a very loud and commanding voice which made her wince. " ok ok i'll take you there but you don't have to be a grouch about it"Syesha replied ,clearly annoyed but still went to the controls to divert their course. 'Kakkarot please use that pea of a brain of yours and stay alive for a little more minutes' Vegeta mentally pleaded to him .Unknown to Vegeta the situation was quite the opposite on board the Capsule Corporation spaceship...

"Oh man why do I have to fight the big ones" Kairon exclaimed as he rose up to meet Goku who had now transformed into a golden oozaru and was now in the process of stomping around and constantly reducing the already low vitality of the spacecraft . "take this furball ANNIHALATION!!" Kairon screamed as he concentrated all his excess ki into a focal point in his body and then allowed it to rapidly expand outwards, eventually leaving his body and racing towards Goku in a jet black arc. A massive explosion occurred which resulted in the obliteration of the vessel accompanied with a loud sonic boom.'phew glad thats over' Kairon thought as he breathed out a sigh of relief but got quite a shock when he was viciously backhanded into the debris of the ship. "ugh did someone get the number of that truck" Kairon muttered as he made his way out of the mess right into the path of oozaru's mouth beam and was blasted even furthur away from the spaceship remains. As he rose up once again he finally managed to take a good look at Goku after his massive ki attack(at least it was massive in his opinion) and was startled at the fact that Goku had not even been affected by his attack aside from the slight cut on his cheek which was slowly oozing blood.

"Did you like that Kairon or should I say moron" Goku boomed in a heavy voice which was soon followed by a peculiar grunting noise which might have been his laughter. "Thats it now I'm mad!!" Kairon screamed and gathered what remained of his ki and rocketed towards Goku while at the same time unleashing a volley of ki blasts which did nothing more than make Goku twitch. As he neared him Goku's fist came out to meet him and sent him back to the starting line. "Damn if I am unable to cut his tale off then I am dead for sure" Kairon mused to himself but then suddenly got an idea and beckoned to him in a threatening manner while saying something in a voice lighter than a whisper which was unfortunately heard by the oozaru-Gokus sensitive ears causing him to roar in indignation. "How dare you insult me like that! I will have you know that in my heart I believe that Vegeta is alive and when he returns we will kick your butt even more than the present!!" oozaru-Goku roared at him but suddenly gasped in surprise as he found himself beginning to shrink while decreasing in power at the same time. He was dimly aware of Kairon's triumphant yell as he collapsed into unconsciousness...

In the meantime Kairon was smarting over his success as he held Goku's golden and bloodied tail in his hand while watching him continuously shrinking. 'hmm curious why isn't his fur completely disappearing' Kairon thought suddenly becoming very wary of his competitor . Just then a bright light enveloped Goku's body as Kairon was forced to shield his eyes from the intensity of the light. As he opened them he witnessed a sight that caused him gape in shock when he saw a figure that resembled Goku but had golden fur over most of his body and was just oozing waves and waves of power that came cascading down on Kairon like steamroller and caused him to be hurled, once again into the debris of the ship.

"How foolish of you to cut my tail off Kairon you've just made matters worse for yourself" Goku spoke in a calm and collected voice with a reverberating tinge to it which sent chills down Kairon's spine. "We'll just see about that third-class" Kairon snarled as he powered up to his max and attacked with a concentrated blast which exploded when it came into contact with Goku's aura. "Now now Kairon did'nt mommy tell you to speak politely with your elders hmm?"Goku teased. "Thats enough!! you can kick me around and you can tease me all you want but never imply upon me that I am a child because that's just wrong!!" Kairon roared in anger as his aura began to expand. "I will say whatever I want wherever I want and it seems that you would be unable to stop me in the present conditions"Goku smirked but had to pause as he noticed Kairons power level beginning to increase well above his own maximum in this form.

'what the hell' Goku thought as he realised the implications of his taunting and began to power up himself praying to whatever higher powers out there to help him make it out of this encounter alive. "well just look at you know, cowering before me and being your usual pathetic self Goku hahahahaha"Kairon mocked apparently enjoying his rather new empowerment which had also elongated his facial features giving it a more sharper look while blue hair had grown and were now covering his body in the same manner as Goku. "Let me clear any misunderstandings between us. Firstly I am not cowering before you and I would sooner mate with a tree than do that. Secondly you have successfully pissed me off and I think that enough time has been wasted in these pointless conversations. And last of all Let's fight already!!" Goku yelled apparently very annoyed with the fact that Kairon was matching him in strength(although he had a gut feeling that Kairon had already surpassed that level)

He was just about to lunge at him when Kairon faded out and appeared behind him sending a powerful kick to his midsection while at the same time elbowing him in the back resulting in him getting sent to the Capsule Corp. scrap metal again. Kairon was just about to attack again when Goku motioned him to stop "Hey wait just let me do one thing and then we can continue our activities" Goku said as he powered a blast and incinerated the debris once and for all. "hmph for once I agree with you Goku, that scrap was really becoming a nuisance" Kairon said and smirked. "Now I believe that we can resume?"Goku replied and after receiving a nod cupped his hands together while bringing them back towards his body as a blast began to charge up while taking a greenish tint to the original blue .Meanwhile Kairon had also begun to charge his attack as he brought his whole body together in a cocoon-like shape and began to charge his own attack. "KAAAMEHAAMEHAAAA!!" Goku screamed as he released the attack which emerged in the shape of a massive beam twice the normal size. "ANNIHALATION!!" Kairon screamed his own reply as from his body emerged a giant black arc that surged towards Goku.

Both attacks connected with each other and there was a massive explosion that sent both fighters the opposite way.Kairon was just getting his bearings right when suddenly Goku used his instant transmission to appear in front of him while dealing a thunderous uppercut straight to his jaw which sent him soaring upwards. Goku was just about to follow it up with a elbow to the gut when he fazed out behind him and downed him with a potent ki blast which was suspiciously black in colour . "Is that the best you caAAAAGHHHH!!"Goku began to talk but was distracted when his body wracked up in pain and blood began to float from his mouth and into space. "That was the attack I was saving for the finale. It will absorb at most a third of your power and then explode while it is inside you while destroyeing you with your own power.Ironic isn't it?"Kairon said as he began to laugh rather maniacally.

"What are you 'cough cough' do until then?" Goku inquired as he suffered another bout of coughing which saw more blood leaving via his mouth. "I'm just gonna watch you suffer of the time being and when you are weak enough then I will swoop in for the kill" Kairon said smirking as the blood flow from Goku's mouth increased and his yellow fur which was specked with his blood in a few places began to retract while his tail which had been camouflaged for the time being by his fur bagan to turn to it's normal brown colour. 'Wait a minute did'nt I cut off his tail before'Kairon mused but shrugged it off as a saiyan thing.

What Kairon did'nt know or notice was the fact that although Goku's fur had retracted and his hair had shortened but they were still retaining their golden colour.He was to busy reveling on his own achievement as Goku powered up to the maximum limit of his super saiyan form and prepared to go down fighting. "Ok Goku times up so now I will have to kill and mutilate you although it is pretty impressive that you managed to retain your form even after the power absorption" Kairon spoke in a deadly calm voice but suddenly remembered something "Strange ,the explosion has not occurred within your body because I am pretty sure that it was supposed to happen at least a minute ago" Kairon said, suddenly becoming very suspicious about the new development.

"I ejected the main force of your attack through the blood leaving my system although it did manage to drain me quite significantly"Goku said as he smirked at his obvious albeit small victory. "Well then it seems that I will have to finish more of you...oh well good for me"Kairon said as he got into his battle stance and was just about to lunge when a blast struck his back and forced him to scream a rather high-pitched scream. "Now now Kairon didn't I tell you before that only I have the right to finish off Kakkarot but it seems like you are a slow learner eh?"a gruff voice spoke from behind him. At the voice Goku's head immediately snapped to the source of the voice and he gasped. It seemed like the prince of all saiyans had finally returned...

dun dun dunnnnn!!. sorry about the cliffy folks but it had to be done. I am also sorry about the long wait but it seems that I got quite a long chapter through so it should probably compensate.(See chapter 1 for disclaimer)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The Prince Returns

"Nice timing as always Vegeta"Goku said smirking all along. "No thanks Kakkarot but I didn't do it for you, I did it so that only I could have the pleasure of beating you to pulp while making you admit that only I am the strongest of all saiyans Muhahahahahaha"Vegeta said, sounding almost possessed as he continued to ramble on and on about the possibilities.

"But Vegeta how did you manage to survive in space while being unconscious"Goku interrupted his rambling at which Vegeta just turned to Goku and replied "Isn't it obvious you idiot that I just survived the same way as you have been doing for the past hour or so!!". Goku could only manage a sheepish expression on his face as Vegeta turned to face Kairon. "I see that you have managed an improvement in your appearance although I don't think that you have increased at all in the strength department"Vegeta said clearly not impressed in the slightest but inwards he sweating at the humongous reading that he was getting from him .Kairon just smiled as he was able to see quite easily through his facade.

Vegeta just snarled at his obvious dismissal as a threat and began powering up .He quite easily reached Super Saiyan and continued to the second stage and even after achieving this continued his ascent.That was when Kairon's eyes narrowed in thought as he saw Vegeta powering up and showing no signs of stopping. 'Hmm interesting, I could have sworn that he was not that powerful before...but oh well this will just make the a fight more interesting which undoubtedly I will win.

Meanwhile Vegeta just finished his transformation and stood proudly in front of his adversary .He had finally managed to achieve super saiyan 3 and was quite happy with himself especially due to the return of his beloved tail .But what troubled him the most was the fact that Kairon was still more than his match and this encounter would undoubtedly be disastrous for himself .But still his warrior side was aching for revenge after his humiliation at the tyrants hands just a little while ago.So he did what most saiyans do in this situation .He screamed a Battle cry and rocketed off towards the ibject of his hate and wrath-Kairon.

Meanwhile Goku was still recovering from the after-effects of Kairons attack which had led to frequent spasms across his body due to the he power level decrease he had suffered .He was still a little more than stunned at Vegeta's timely arrival and even more due to the prince's ascension to super saiyan 3 .While half of his mind was in awe at Vegeta's bravery in confronting Kairon ,the other half was still screaming in frustration due to the Prince's apparent arrogance and the fact that he himself would not be much help in this encounter .So he just floated to a comfortable distance away from the scene of the battle, all the while staying alert to grasp at any opportunity for help that presented himself .'I hope yu know what your doing Vegeta because I would not want to face Bulma if she finds out that you are dead'.

At the same time Kairon was just waiting patiently as Vegeta streamed across the distance that separated the prince from his target .As Vegeta warped in front of Kairon's face he fully intended to remove that stupid smirk from the rebel leader's face .But this thought soon turned into shock as the punch that he intended for Kairon only met thin air while he was kicked in his back and sent sprawling forwards .As if this wasn't enough he got a further uppercut as Kairon fazed in front of him and sent him flying upwards .Just then the unexpected happened .Kairon had just decided to send a powerful and teasing blast towards Vegeta when all of a sudden Goku instant-transmissioned himself in front of him all the while holdind a bulging blue ball of energy .Due to the unexpectedness of thissituation the blast in Kairon's hand flickered and died as Goku released in Powerful Kamehameha wave straight at his face.

BOOOM-the explosion sent shockwaves in the surrounding area as most the battlefield was enclosed in a bright light .Goku had just simply transmissioned back and towards Vegeta as the blast hit it's mark so he was safe from the resulting explosion .As he arrived he was just grabbed from the scruff of his neck as Vegeta brought him face to face.He was the epitome of fury as he stared Goku down ."How many times do I have to tell you to stay the hell away from my fights because if I have to repeat that one more time again then I will proceed to blast you into oblivion whether that decreases our chances of survival or not!!"Vegeta finished ashe shoved Goku away and blasted off towards Kairon ."Your welcome"Goku finished humourously.

Kairon was just recovering from the shock of the attack although it had left him quite unscathed .Just as he was about to seriously consider the wisdom of his prolonging the fight he heard something streaming past him namely the saiyan prince ."Haha you missed sire"Kairon called out mockingly but this was soon rectified as Vegeta swung around abruptly with two ki balls already formed in his hands"Lets see if you prefer the royal treatment FINAL FLASH!!"Vegeta screamed as he fused the two reservoirs of energy together to generate a massive beam which was curiously brown in colour .Kairon could only think of one thing to say in this situation...

'Oh shit'

KABOOOOM-The massive beam slammed into his body with the force of a freight train as he experienced true and unadulterated pain for the first time in his life .Barely a moment had passed as he was dealt a rather brutal backhand which caused him to become highly disoriented already adding to his confused state after the blast.

As if to add insult to the injury he started to get pummeled rapidly from almost all sides as Vegeta's unleashed a blur of hand to hand aggression which was now leaving quite significant dents all across Kairon's body .Finally after an eternity of pain the pummeling stopped .Kairon was now sporting bruises all over his body and currently one of his eyes was swollen shut .Still he managed to give a toned down version of the smirk as he turned to Vegeta who was looking quite pleased with the results of his assault.

"I must admit my prince that this beating was quite unexpected .Your fighting style seems to be completely different from your companion who seems to favour his ki attacks more often as was displayed a while ago"Kairon spoke as he readied his infamous Annihilation attack within his body .Vegeta seemed oblivious to this as he smirked quite triumphantly as he began to circle his opponent ."As much as I hate to agree with you but you are quite right, I'm am not as docile as that sorry excuse for a domesticated saiyan"A faint cry of indignation was heard from Goku's direction ."Well you might want to re-evaluate your definition of docile as here comes your ANNIHALATION!!"Kairon screamed as he unleashed his attack at an unsuspecting Vegeta at point-blank range. "Vgeta could only scream in agony as the searing heat enveloped him and began to tear him apart as a utterly horrified Goku and an equally delighted Kairon watched the spectacle.

"VEGETA NOOOO!!"Goku roared as he warped himself to Vegeta and attempted to extract him from the fiery inferno that had seemed to manifest itself around Vegeta .Matters only worsened as Goku's already bruised body got even more inflamed as he struggled to regain consciousness as he grabbed Vegeta who had reverted to normal and began to exit the inferno .Vegeta had already suffered massive blood as he he fazed in and out of consciousness while Goku finally managed to get free of the ball of flames as he and Vegeta collapsed against each other .

Kairon had been watching the entire event unfold itself as he hovered leisurely over the obviously exhausted pair of saiyans-one super saiyan and the other unconscious ."Aww how cute,if any one of you was a female then I would say that you make a pretty cute couple but anyways enjoy your life while it still lasts...Times up so you and princey will go bye-bye straight to hell"Kairon mocked as he cupped his hands and began to gather a ki ball sickly grey in colour- a blatant mockery of Goku's very own Kamehameha ."Take this DARK MAGNUM BLAST!!"Kairon let out a victorious cry as e released his attack towards the two formerly strongest warriors of the universe and from the looks of it they weren't going to stay that long in the realm of the living in order to reclaim their previous elevation .Goku could only stare at his impending doom while his subconscious began to furiously select a nearby life source to lock-on to

in order to use his instant-transmission .Kairon watched as the blast continued and hit seemed to hit the two dead-on as once again a brilliant white light emerged from the scene of the blast.

When the blast cleared Kairon just smiled insanely and pulled out a miniature transmitter from his gi and watched as it abruptly flared to life."Hello Sir are you there please respond"the voice in the transmitter asked."Yes yes I am alive so you better get the celebrations going Radditz because your former prince and traitor brother will bother us no more .See to it that this news is spread throughout Planet Vegeta, Kairon over and out"Kairon finished the conversation and blasted off towards his base of operations on the Planet.

**15 minutes later...**

The soldiers who had apparently been sent as a rescue committee could only look around in confusion as they saw only the blackness of space instead of the spaceship that was supposed to be present at this location."Oh well guess they got rid of him and moved on .All units prepare to return to base"After saying this he ordered the navigator on board to steer them home ,completely unaware of the epic battle that had been fought at this very location...

**Well did you like it?I worked very hard on this one as I constantly had to battle the accursed writer's block .But I managed in the end .Once again I would like anyone proficient in the arts section to come forward and produce a fanart depicting Kairon .With this I bid you all adieu till next time...Sayonara(see ch.1 for disclaimer)**


End file.
